A fallen angel
by Aonore
Summary: Et si les réputations de Kenny étaient toutes fausses ? Si on se trompait sur son cas depuis le début et qu'il n'est pas celui qu'on croit en réalité ? OS centré sur notre cher blondinet.


**Titre:** A fallen angel _( C'est le titre le plus original jamais trouvé.)_  
 **Auteur:** J'ai vraiment besoin de le préciser ?  
 **Résumé:** Et si les réputations de Kenny étaient toutes fausses ? Si on se trompait sur son cas depuis le début et qu'il n'est pas celui qu'on croit en réalité ? OS centré sur notre cher blondinet.  
 **Pairing:** Aucun, sauf peut-être un tout petit fond de K2, si on a l'esprit assez tordu pour s'en imaginer.  
 **Rating:** K+ ou T, j'hésite ..  
 **Disclaimer:** South Park et ses personnages appartiennent à Parker et Stone, je n'ai aucun droit dessus.

J'avais envie d'écrire sur un Kenny différent de celui qu'on voit dans les autres fics (y comprit les miennes). Cette idée me traînait en tête depuis un moment, j'ai fini par oser la mettre par écrit. Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfait du résultat pour autant, ça a donné un truc vraiment sombre et un peu mou, surtout que la scène avec Kyle n'était pas prévue à la base. M'enfin, j'espère que ça plaira quand même.

 _Edit: La correction a été faite à 4h du mat, c'est normal s'il reste des fautes malgré tout. Vous m'en voyez désolé._

* * *

South Park était une petite ville du Colorado perdue au milieu des montagnes qui ressemblait plus à un grand village qu'autre chose. Tout le monde ou presque se connaissait, la plupart des habitants étaient nés ici ou alors ils étaient juste trop pauvres pour aller s'installer ailleurs. Parce que personne ne venait s'installer volontairement dans une ville qui avait failli être détruite plus de 40 fois, sauf bien sur si on était aussi stupides que ses habitants.

Parce que la stupidité, c'était pas ce qui manquait ici. Ce n'était pas rare que les enfants aient plus de bon sens que les adultes, mais évidemment, on n'écoutait jamais leur avis, parce que dans leur tête c'était les jeunes qui étaient cons. _Trop de stupidité rend débile_ , comme on dit. Et en grandissant, rares étaient les personnes qui avaient encore assez de bon sens pour s'en rendre compte.

Kenneth McCormick, dit Kenny, était un de ces adolescents qui se fondait dans la masse. À part la pauvreté évidente dont sa famille souffrait depuis toujours, il était comme les autres garçons de son âge; souriant, extraverti, très pervers et toujours à la recherche de nouvelles expériences. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il voulait bien faire croire.

Depuis l'enfance, Kenny n'avait pas vraiment changé, si ce n'est que son estime de lui-même avait considérablement baissée. Il n'avait jamais cessé de se cacher derrière la capuche de sa doudoune toute usée parce qu'il tentait de fuir le monde, fuir cette vie maudite qu'il n'avait jamais souhaitée avoir. Il se fuyait lui-même, en fait. Contrairement à ce qu'on pensait, il était resté puceau assez longtemps, et était très loin d'être accro au sexe. Baiser, c'était bien sûr le moment, mais après il se sentait sale et cette sensation restait pendant des jours. D'ailleurs, il avait fait exprès d'avoir sa première fois avec une fille qui était seulement de passage à South Park, et qui irait parler de ses piètres performances là où personne ne le connaissait. Kenny portait une couverture, une étiquette qu'on lui avait collée depuis plusieurs années et qu'il s'efforçait d'entretenir au mieux, même si pour ça il devait mentir à tout le monde. Rare étaient les personnes qui avaient seulement vu son visage ou entendu sa voix sans qu'elle soit étouffée par une barrière de tissu. Même ses potes ne l'avaient vu que 4 ou 5 fois maximum sans sa capuche lorsqu'ils étaient gosses. En public, il parlait à peine, se contentant de faire quelques commentaires de temps à autres pour qu'on n'oublie pas complètement sa présence. Autant le dire, il se fondait dans la masse avec perfection, même si parfois il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir être lui-même.

Mais d'un autre côté, c'était plus rassurant pour lui de jouer le rôle. Parce que le vrai Kenny était beaucoup plus décevant, déjà qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup à offrir à la base. Quand il se regardait dans le miroir, son reflet lui renvoyait l'image d'un visage pâle, d'un blanc presque cadavérique et marqué par les cernes. Son visage était encore rond, même ses quelques taches de rousseurs et son petit nez retroussé lui donnaient l'allure d'un enfant. Ses cheveux blonds étaient un peu trop longs, constamment ébouriffés -bien que ça ne se voyait pas- et lui tombaient majoritairement devant les yeux. Ses yeux, parlons-en, c'était la seule chose digne d'être regardée selon lui. Ils étaient d'un bleu assez majestueux, à mi-chemin entre le cyan et le saphir. Mais il les cachait eux aussi, parce qu'il n'aimait pas quand les gens le regardait, il se sentait toujours inférieur aux autres. N'empêche, ce qu'il détestait le plus restait sa taille. Kenny n'était pas grand, il dépassait à peine Tweek qui était sans doute le garçon le plus petit de toute l'école du haut de son mètre cinquante six. La raison était simple, vu sa pauvreté c'était à peine s'il mangeait un repas digne de ce nom chaque jour, forcément il n'avait pas assez de protéine pour avoir une vraie poussée de croissance. Et pourtant Kenny s'entraînait, il faisait des étirements et de la muscu dans sa chambre dans l'espoir qu'un jour ses muscles se dessinent assez pour qu'on puisse les apercevoir au travers d'un t-shirt. Certes, ça l'avait aidé, il n'était pas aussi frêle qu'une fille, mais son objectif était encore loin d'être atteint.

C'est pourquoi il ne cessait de se cacher sous ses vêtements trop petits et qu'il évitait de se changer en public. Il détestait son corps tout entier, comment pourrait-il supporter de le montrer aux autres ? Et puis tout le monde le connaissait ainsi, si du jour au lendemain il dévoilait son visage il savait que la plupart des gens et même ses professeurs auraient du mal à le reconnaître. Ça pouvait sembler fou mais c'était comme ça.

Pourtant, son physique et sa pauvreté étaient loin d'être le seul fardeau reposant sur ses épaules. Kenny avait un don, ou plutôt une malédiction: il était immortel. Il avait expérimenté la mort des centaines de fois, toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres, mais chaque fois il se réveillait le lendemain en parfaite santé, sans aucune égratignure et vêtu de son éternel anorak orange. Certaines personnes pourraient l'envier, à tort. Être immortel n'avait rien d'amusant. Voir ses amis pleurer tandis qu'il rendait son dernier souffle à l'hôpital ou bien l'ignorer alors qu'il se prenait une balle en pleine tête juste sous leurs yeux, puis revenir le lendemain et les voir tout sourire et lui parler comme si de rien était, c'était très dur à supporter. Il ne pouvait même pas en parler à qui que ce soit, à cause de sa fichue réputation de drogué et d'alcoolique, on en venait toujours à croire qu'il était défoncé et racontait des conneries. Foutaises, Kenny n'avait jamais touché à quelque substance illicite et il ne s'était pas saoulé plus d'une ou deux fois. Mais encore une fois, personne ne le croirait même s'il en parlait. Parfois il se demandait même d'où lui venait cette réputation, mais la réponse survenait aussitôt. Il était un McCormick, tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il devienne un déchet et fasse de sa vie un enfer pire qu'elle l'était déjà. Ça lui donnait presque envie de rire tant c'était désespérant de voir l'estime que les autres avaient de lui. Comment pouvait-il imaginer devenir une bonne personne après ça ?

Kenny était jaloux. De Stan, qui était grand, fort, plutôt beau gosse et s'attirait la convoitise de maintes jeunes filles. De Kyle, qui était intelligent, terriblement gentil et avait déjà un avenir tout tracé. Et même de Cartman, qui étonnamment avait réussi à reprendre sa vie en main et était devenu moins con, moins obèse et plus mature en grandissant. Kenny les enviait tous pour ne pas vivre sa vie. S'il riait tout le temps et faisait l'imbécile heureux, c'est bien parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être joyeux puisque le vrai bonheur, s'il y avait déjà goûté, il l'avait oublié depuis longtemps. _Une personne comme moi ne mérite pas d'être heureux_ , se répétait-il parfois. Une personne comme lui devait seulement subir les conséquences des actes de sa famille et de son entourage et devenir ce qu'on avait prévu pour lui. Même si ça voulait dire ne jamais voyager, rester enfermé dans cette ville pourrie jusqu'à l'os, là où il n'avait aucun avenir et allait sûrement passer toute sa vie comme serveur au café Tweak. Quoique ce n'était pas certain, il se demandait parfois si "toute sa vie" ne voulait pas dire l'éternité à cause de sa fichue immortalité. Seul le futur pourrait lui répondre.

Si Kenny était un ange, comme on lui disait quelquefois, il ne voyait pas en quoi. Il n'était pas aussi beau que ce qu'on croyait, du moins de son point de vue. Et il n'avait pas l'âme parfaitement pure, il restait un humain politiquement inférieur aux autres. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir apporter paix, sérénité et bonheur sur ces terres, si seulement il avait su comment faire. Car s'il ne pouvait pas être heureux, Kenny s'évertuait jour et nuit à faire en sorte que les autres le soient. C'était sans doute la seule bonne chose qui fasse encore du sens dans sa misérable vie. S'il n'y arrivait pas, alors son passage sur Terre n'aurait vraiment pas servi à grand-chose.

Kenny soupira, son souffle se transformant en fumée blanchâtre dans l'air froid de cette nuit d'automne. La neige était déjà tombée, c'était à peine si elle ne restait pas à longueur d'année juste pour s'amuser de ne pas leur donner un été digne de ce nom. C'était bien le principal défaut de cette ville. Les mains dans les poches pour tenter en vain de les réchauffer, la tête baissée, il fuyait une fois de plus le brouhaha incessant de sa maison. La relation entre ses parents ne s'était jamais améliorée avec les années, c'était même presque pire. Il renifla, sortit une main pour essuyer son nez, puis regarda celle-ci désormais tachée de sang. Et lui s'était battu avec son frère, encore. Il le détestait, le méprisait et savait très bien que c'était réciproque. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas ignorer la sensation électrisante qui parcourait son corps entier lorsqu'il se battait. Il se sentait vivant, bien plus vivant qu'il avait l'impression de l'être le reste du temps. Et après, son corps le faisait souffrir pendant des jours, parce que son don n'enlevait pas la douleur pour autant. Mais quelque part il préférait ça, la douleur le faisait se sentir vivant aussi. Ça le rattachait, le confortait dans l'idée qu'il restait un humain. Parce que le reste du temps, il avait seulement l'impression d'être un monstre. Ou une sous-merde, au choix.

Le blondinet leva les yeux au ciel, plissant légèrement les paupières en passant sous un lampadaire éblouissant. Il aimait bien marcher la nuit, seul, et se ressasser ses idées sombres qu'il oubliait le reste du temps. Les rues étaient calmes la nuit, ça faisait changement tiens. Il se sentait seul, bien qu'il savait qu'il l'avait toujours été. Personne ne le comprenait réellement et personne ne pourrait le comprendre. C'est comme ça, il devait porter son fardeau sans se plaindre et continuer de se cacher sous son masque.

Un bruit attira son attention, venant de la ruelle à sa gauche. Il s'arrêta net et tendit l'oreille, avait de sentir son sang se glacer lorsqu'un cri lui parvint. Sans hésiter, il se jeta dans la pénombre jusqu'à entendre des bruits de coups. Ses yeux parvinrent à déterminer une silhouette devant lui et sans réfléchir, il se rua dessus, frappant l'homme en plein ventre. Celui-ci répliqua aussitôt et bien vite, ils se mirent à se battre à mains nues. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait avant de sentir une lame s'enfoncer profondément dans son foie. Il eut le souffle coupé un quart de seconde, puis lança son pied dans l'entrejambe de l'agresseur. L'homme fini par déclarer forfait, et Kenny crut entendre ce qui semblait être une jeune femme s'enfuir en courant dans la direction opposée. Il se laissa tomber contre le mur en béton, fermant les yeux et grimaçant en retirant le canif de la plaie. C'est ce qu'il se prenait chaque fois qu'il tentait de jouer aux héros. Il n'avait même pas eu droit aux remerciements cette fois. Dans un état de semi-conscience, il ne prit pas compte des bruits de pas venant dans sa direction, ni du garçon qui venait d'apparaître dans son champ de vision.

Kyle passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés, se demandant ce qu'il devrait faire dans cette situation. Il avait trouvé son ami Kenny à moitié mort dans une ruelle, en train de se déverser de son sang. Évidemment, son premier réflexe avait été de vouloir appeler une ambulance, avant de se souvenir qu'il avait laissé son portable chez lui, sur sa table de chevet.

Il avait donc transporté le pauvre jusqu'à sa maison, qui heureusement n'était pas très loin. Ses parents et son frère dormaient à cette heure, il le savait puisqu'il avait réussi à sortir sans se faire prendre, alors qu'en temps normal sa mère lui aurait crié dessus en pensant qu'il voulait faire une fugue. Il y avait pensé ça aussi, parce qu'elle devenait vraiment étouffante à force, mais il n'avait pas le courage de s'éloigner de ses potes pour fuir ses parents.

Kenny était maintenant dans sa salle de bain, semblant avoir perdu conscience depuis quelques minutes. Le juif se résolut à lui enlever son anorak pour voir l'étendue des dégâts et tenter de le soigner. Ça lui fit bizarre d'enlever la capuche et de voir le visage de son ami. Il resta d'ailleurs immobile quelques secondes, se demandant depuis quand Kenny était devenu aussi beau, avant de reprendre ses esprits et d'enlever le reste. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine en voyant tout le sang que son ami avait déjà perdu. À cette vitesse, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps...

\- Kyle..

L'interpellé sursauta légèrement, relevant la tête pour croiser le regard de Kenny. Il aurait pu se noyer dans les iris bleutés tant il était subjugué par sa beauté. On avait pas idée de mettre au monde un être si magnifique, nom de Dieu !

\- J'suis où ?

Continua le blessé, l'air un peu perdu. Kyle s'étonnait d'entendre sa voix clairement malgré le fait qu'il murmurait.

\- Chez moi.. Je t'ai ramené après t'avoir trouvé, expliqua-t-il finalement sur le même ton.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Il haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Sûrement avait-il bêtement cru pouvoir le sauver tout seul. Ses yeux s'abaissèrent à nouveau sur la blessure, qui tachait de plus en plus le t-shirt.

\- Tu perds beaucoup de sang Kenny, j'ai peur que tu.. il n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase, sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge. Putain, elle est où cette ambulance ?

\- Calme-toi..

Souria doucement l'autre avant d'être prit d'une quinte de toux. Le roux lui prit la main par réflexe, serrant ses doigts autour de ceux de Kenny. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point celui-ci était maigre, ça lui faisait presque peur.

\- Même si je meurs, c'est pas grave.. continuait-il, l'air de plus en plus faible.

\- Comment tu peux dire un truc pareil ? s'offusqua Kyle, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux tant il se sentait impuissant. T'es mon pote Kenny, je veux pas te perdre comme ça !

Le blondinet ferma les yeux, un sourire prenant lentement place sur ses lèvres. Il avait l'air serein comme ça. Le juif sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir, puis à nouveau les pupilles bleues se figèrent sur lui.

\- J'suis content que tu sois là, murmura le pauvre en levant une main tremblante vers lui.

Kyle la prit également entre ses doigts et l'aida à la porter sur sa joue. Son ami lui souriait, d'un sourire qui avait l'air bien plus sincère que ceux qu'il faisait en permanence. Puis d'un coup, son sourire se fana, ses yeux se fermèrent, sa tête et son bras retombèrent mollement.

\- Non ! Kenny, m'abandonne pas, j't'en supplie ! implora Kyle en sanglotant.

Il nicha sa tête dans le creux du cou du blond, sentant un dernier souffle lui chatouiller la nuque, puis plus rien. Kenneth McCormick était mort sans qu'il n'ait rien pu faire.


End file.
